I'm a Vampire's Pet
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: A young werewolf is captured by a vampire and trained to be a pet. when she goes to her new home she finds unexpected surprises waiting for her. INCEST
1. Prologue

A young girl is running through a forest when suddenly a net comes out of nowhere and traps her. She transforms into a wolf, and rips through the net. The she runs, but is stopped when a silver rope comes from somewhere nearby, and wraps around her neck. She yelps, and falls to the ground, just before she passes out, she sees about twelve vampires, and a few humans appear, and begin to open a cage as some of the others walk towards her cautiously. She passes out, and the vampires take her somewhere.

When she wakes up, she's in a dog kennel. She walks up to the bars. As she touches them with her nose, she yelps, and winces.  
><strong><br>*SILVER!*** She mentally shouts. Her attention diverts to a nearby door as it opens. A tall man with long fangs appears through it. He walks up to her cage.

"You know, you actually weren't that easy to catch! I've had a buyer after you for months now!" he says. She growls at him, only to see him smirk. "It appears you're as untamed as the last one we brought in, but we'll fix that real soon." He says as she puts her nose up in the air. She walks to a nearby corner, and sits down.

After a while, the vampire leaves, and she is getting very restless. She has now started pacing the cage, and scratching the floor. She knocks the water and small amount of food they gave her on the floor. She eventually gives up and lies down. She slowly closes her eyes, and falls asleep.


	2. Shock Collar

When Mato wakes up, she smells something.  
><strong><br>*Another wolf?*** She mentally wonders, and watches as the vampire walks in leading another she-wolf. Mato looks towards the cage entrance. The vampire opens it, and lets the strange she-wolf inside. He puts her in the cell across from Mato's. She watches the other she-wolf.  
><strong><br>*Hm...* **She sighs. The other wolf looks over at her, and she turns around, ignoring the other wolf. The vampire watches, laughing.

"You know, you should probably get used to having other wolves around. I hear your soon-to-be owner also has a male." Even the mention of a male-wolf makes Mato sick to her stomach. She turns around, and stares at the vampire with hatred in her eyes. The vampire just continues to laugh. "Not a very pleasant aspect, is it?" He questions with a smirk on his face. With that, he walks out of the kennel like room. She growls.  
><strong><br>*Just wait till I get out of here! You'll regret all you have done!*** Mato swears. The other wolf walks up to the gate of the cage. Just before she touches the bars, Mato growls.  
><strong><br>*I wouldn't do that if I were you... The bars are made out of silver.*** Mato says once she got the other she-wolf's attention. She snorts her annoyance.  
><strong><br>*Is it really?*** the she-wolf asks in a small voice.  
><strong><br>*If it wasn't, do you think I would still be here?*** Mato asks. The other wolf takes a few steps backward after hearing the annoyance in Mato's voice.  
><strong><br>*I don't know.*** the other wolf whispers. Mato sighs as she shakes off her annoyance, and looks in the other wolf's eyes.  
><strong><br>*What's your name?* **Mato asks. The other wolf lifts her head in pride.  
><strong><br>*Quincie. My name is Quincie. What's yours?*** Mato looks at her with a grin, cocking her head to the side.  
><strong><br>*My name's Mato. That's all you need to know.*** Mato says as she curls up on the ground, and lays her head on her tail. ***You might as well get some sleep before the new rounds begin.*** Mato says in a tired sounding voice  
><strong><br>*Yeah, I guess you're right...*** Quincie sighs, and also lies down. The two of them fall asleep.

A few hours pass, and the vampire walks back into the kennel. He opens Mato's cage, and walks inside. He walks up to her sleeping form, bends down, and straps a collar to her neck. He then stands up, and pushes a button on the small remote. Mato yelps, and jumps to her feet as a jolt of electricity passes through her body, making her hair stand up. She turns to the vampire, and growls. He merely watches her.

"You sure can take a great deal of pain, can't you?" He says in a completely unaffected tone. She gives him an evil eye, and jumps on him, continuing to growl at him while showing her teeth. He looks up at her. "I see you're going to be a challenge." He says as he pushes her off. She whimpers as she hits the silver wall, and falls to the ground on her stomach. He walks towards her. "This should be fun." He mumbles under his breath, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck. She growls at him, again, and tries to scratch him. He smiles. "Not going to happen!" He says as he grabs her ear, and sinks one of his fangs into it. She lets go of his arm, and pulls her head away with a yelp. He smiles. "Don't like the feeling of my fangs, huh?" He asks with satisfaction.


	3. Obedience

Mato gives the vampire an evil eye as he carries her down the hall. She sneers at him.  
><strong><br>*Does he really think he'll be able to break me! Ha!*** He opens another door, and carries her inside. He then drops her on the ground, and shuts the door while looking down at her.

"Now, let's see...where did I put that?" He questions himself. Mato mentally chuckles, and watches him.  
><strong><br>*He's weird...OH NO!*** She backs up as her eyes grow wide at what he's holding. He looks at her with a smirk.

"So, you know what it is, huh?" He asks. She backs up until she's against the wall. He walks towards her. "Nowhere to go." He taunts. She whimpers, and goes to bite him, but he grabs her. He clamps her jaws shut with the strength that seems so natural to a vampire. He then slips the muzzle on, and locks it into place. He backs up. "Ha! Looks like you're not going to be biting anyone anymore!" He says. Mato rolls her eyes at him as he grabs her, and pulls her towards him. He puts a worn harness on her, and hooks a leash to it. She mentally slaps herself for not running.  
><strong><br>*DAMMIT!*** She sighs, and pulls on the leash. He watches her for a while.

"You fight against that for a while. I have some things to do, so I'll be back in a few hours." He says with complete calm. She growls at him, and he laughs. "You know, you really should just give up." She looks away from him, and up at a small window. He smiles. "You might as well forget it; you'll never get off that leash." She begins to pull on the leash, and the vampire leaves the room, laughing. Mato stops for a moment in her useless struggle to get free.  
><strong><br>*This is just great! Just look at what I got myself into this time...have to think...how am I going to get out of this GREAT pickle? There must be something that I overlooked! Hm...*** She looks around the room, and then tries to change back to her human half, only to get a jolt of electricity through her body. She growls. ***Dammit! Well, that rules that out, and of course I can't break the damn chain...on account of it being god damn silver!*** She sighs, and lies down, whining**. *I am such an idiot...why do I always fight...* **She slowly falls asleep.

Mato wakes up, and looks up. When she sees a different vampire, she jumps up, and gets into a pounce position. Just before she makes the leap, she hears someone walk into the room.

"You did a great job, Dashin! She's beautiful!" The stranger puts a hand under Mato's chin, and lifts it up. She growls, but instantly stops when she hears a familiar voice.

"Yeah, but she's a pain in the ass! She seems to think she needs to bite." Dashin says. The other vampire turns his head to Dashin.

"So, that's why you have her muzzled. I haven't known you to have to muzzle a wolf since that last black one..." She stares in awe at the two vampires, and thinks about what the vampire had said.  
><strong><br>*Black wolf...wait! The only pack that has black wolves is my...PAPA!*** She rips her head out of the vampire's grip, and starts growling. The other vampire looks extremely amused at Mato's sudden mood change, and smiles.

"She's got a lot of spirit in her! Should be a great challenge for you." He says. Dashin looks at her, and smiles as well, but he looks more predatory then the others.

"Yeah. I look forward to being able to work with her." Dashin says, grinning his head off. The vampire shrugs.

"Knowing you, it'll all be over in a matter of days. You seem to have a knack with making 'their' kind obedient to you...just like your own she-wolf!" Dashin smiles, and looks at Mato.

"I might just keep her if she turns out like I think she will." Dashin says with a grin plastered across his face.


	4. Silver

Shigure laughs, and the two of them walk out of the room. Mato stares after them with a sad, yet relieved look on her face.  
><strong><br>*So papa came here! That explains why I've never been able to find him.*** She looks up at the ceiling, and howls. The howl is one of pain, loss and sorrow. A tear falls down her face as she closes her eyes. ***I miss you, papa!*** She says in a childlike voice. After a good hour of howling, she hears the door open, and turns to see Dashin standing against the wall with a pissed off look on his face.

"Would you stop that constant HOWLING! How are you howling with a muzzle on anyway?" He asks, looking at the muzzle with puzzlement in his eyes. Mato gives him a death glare, and sticks her nose in the air. She turns her back to him, and sits down. "Fine then, be an ass! See if I care." He walks up to her, and takes the muzzle off. He then turns around...which is his worst mistake... Just when he was about to walk away, Mato jumps on him, growling in his face. He stares at her straight in the eyes, excepting her challenge. "You really think that, that trick is going to work on me? I've broken more wolves than I can count! You're nothing like them!" He grabs her ear that he had bitten, and twists it until she yelps from the pain. She gets off him. He sits up. "You will eventually yield!"

He smiles as he lets go of her ear. She backs up with her head down, and watches as he stands up. He walks over to her...on account that she had back up about fifteen feet from him... As he tries to pet her, she nips his hand. He smacks her, and grabs her ear.

"No nipping!" He says in a very stern voice as he lets go of her ear. This time when he goes to pet her, she lets him. He smiles as he stands back up on his feet. He turns away from her, and smiles. "I think this room is good for you. I'm going to leave you here for the time being." He walks out of the room, and shuts the door behind him, locking it. Mato just stands there with a stunned look on her face.  
><strong><br>*I'm such an idiot! Why did I let him touch me!* **She lays down, and slowly falls asleep.

That morning, Mato wakes up to someone petting her, and growls.  
><strong><br>*NO ONE touches me!*** She goes to bite the hand that is leisurely touching her, but stops when she feels a familiar pain coming from her ear. She slowly closes her mouth. As she does, the pain slowly goes away.

"Touchy in the morning, are we?" Dashin asks. Mato just looks at him, and growls. He laughs. "Today we're going to learn how to control your temper." Mato looks at him, and shows her teeth in a sneer. He stands up, motioning for her to come towards him. "Come on." He puts a collar on her neck as soon as she gets within his reach, and unhooks her chain leash from the harness. She goes to run, but when the collar presses to her neck, it starts burning.  
><strong><br>*SILVER!* **She growls, but goes still instantly despite her irritation. She looks up at Dashin with murderous intent in her eyes. He only smiles, and laughs as he starts to walk towards the door.

"Come." She walks behind him out the door, cursing her bad luck that seems to be surfacing a lot lately.  
><strong><br>*God damn collar...*** She mumbles in her mind. She suddenly stops, and turns around, growling. Dashin looks at her.

"Stop growling, and come on. Don't worry about him." She looks at him, and bares her teeth. He smirks yet again at her random mood swings. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" He starts laughing.

A while passes. They had made it out to a caged area. Dashin opens the door to it, and pushes Mato into it with his foot. He then goes in himself, and shuts the door before Mato could run out.


	5. Leaving

Mato growls, and perks her ears when she hears something. She looks around in confusion.  
><strong><br>*What IS that?*** She questions as she turns away from Dashin, and follows the sound. When she finally comes to the source of the sound, she finds a baby wolf. Mato lowers her head a bit to see it better, and sniffs it. ***What are you doing here, little one?*** She questions. The puppy picks up her nose, and looks at Mato with scared eyes.  
><strong><br>*Who are you?*** the puppy asks in a frightened voice. Mato smiles, and chuckles softly in her mind.  
><strong><br>*A friend.*** Mato mentally sighs. She walks up to the puppy, and opens her mouth. Dashin goes to grab her, but stops when he sees Mato begin to groom the pup. He smiles.

"Well, look at that! Who would have known..." Mato lays next to the puppy, and it snuggles up into her fur. Dashin walks towards her, and she bares her teeth at him. He stops walking immediately, and looks at her sternly. "If you're going to be this bad with her, I can just about imagine what you'll be like with your own litter." Dashin hooks a chain to her collar, VERY carefully.  
><strong><br>*Yeah well...*** She says with a sigh. He walks away from her.

"I'm going to leave you here for a while, I'll come back in a couple hours." Dashin says as he looks back at her. Mato rolls her eyes.  
><strong><br>*Whatever.*** She rolls her eyes once again when she sees him turn, smirking again. She eventually lays her head down. She hears Dashin laugh once again, and leave. She stands up, and picks the puppy up by the scruff of the neck, and carries it over to a blanket that Dashin had thrown in the cage with them. She sets the puppy down, and looks at her sternly.** *Stay here!*** She commands. The puppy looks up at Mato with her eyes closed in happiness.  
><strong><br>*Okay!*** She says. Mato walks off to a nearby corner. She grabs a plate of food in her mouth, and carries it over to the puppy. She sets it down in front of the puppy, and watches as the puppy walks up. The puppy starts eating.

Meanwhile, Dashin and another vampire watch as Mato drops the platter of food in front of the puppy. He looks at the vampire as she watches.

"She has a good maternal instinct about her." The female vampire mumbles. Dashin nods, and looks back out the window.

"Yeah...so, what do you think of her?" He asks, never looking at the vampire. She turns back to him, and smiles.

"She's beautiful!" The female vampire says as she watches Dashin. He looks at her, pleasure at her words written all over his face.

"That she is. She's from a pack just outside the pacific region." Dashin says. She smiles.

"That explains the markings." She says. He looks back out the window after looking at the other vampire for quite a while.

"Yeah, I think she's the pack leader's daughter." He says. The female vampire looks at him with surprise.

"How do you know that?" She asks. He sighs as he explains.

"I found another wolf a couple years ago, he looked almost identical with her, except for the fact that he had more black." Dashin explains. The female vampire giggles.

"That's cool." She looks at Dashin while she asks. "When will I be able to bring her home?" Dashin looks at her with surprise.

"You can have her whenever you want. She's still got quite a bit of attitude,  
>but-" She cuts him short.<p>

"Can I take her tonight?" She asks. He's taken aback a bit, but nods none the less.

"Sure, just let me go get her. Why don't you wait out in the lobby for us?" He asks. She smiles.

"All right." She slowly walks to the doors leading to the small waiting room.

Meanwhile, Dashin opens the door, and walks inside the huge kennel. He creeps up behind Mato, and throws a rope over her neck. She jumps to her feet, and to Dashin's surprise, she turns to bite him. As soon as she sees who it is, she stops. He smiles at her overprotectiveness over the puppy.

"You'll be a great mother." He says with a smile. She growls at him, and rolls her eyes. He laughs once he sees this, and turns around to leave. "Come on." He quickly fits a muzzle on her mouth, and drags her to the lobby...


	6. Lazer

When Dashin finally drags her to the lobby, he grabs a hold of the collar around her neck. Mato hears laughing, and turns around growling at the noise maker.

"Looks like she likes giving you a hard time." Zoe says as she takes a step forward. Dashin looks at her.

"She doesn't like anyone being around her." He says. Zoe looks down at Mato.

"Well, I'm sure she'll change her mind when she meets Lazer." She says, examining Mato.

"I'm sure." He says, sounding kind of skeptical as he smiles. He looks down at Mato. "Looks like I'm turning her over to you." Zoe smiles.

"Thanks." She says as she pulls out a harness. As soon as Mato sees it, she almost gags.  
><strong><br>*PINK! I HATE PINK!*** Mato mentally shouts. Zoe takes the leash from Dashin, and walks Mato over to a nearby post, where she ties the leash. Zoe then bends down next to Mato.

"Let's get this on you." She says. Mato rolls her eyes, growling.  
><strong><br>*There is no way in hell you're going to get that, that, THING on me! I'm black and silver! Pink does not look good with those colors! I think that woman has lost it.* **Mato growls. Zoe hooks a leash to the harness, and undoes the collar. She hands it back to Dashin.

"Thank you, Dashin." Zoe says, smiling at him. He smiles back.

"No problem, hope you'll come back soon." He says. She smiles at him.

"Yeah." She says as she looks down at Mato. She smiles as she says. "Come on." Mato reluctantly follows her out the door. Dashin watches as Mato follows Zoe.

"Well, look at that! She's actually listening to Zoe." He watches as Mato jumps up in the back of Zoe's car. He laughs, and walks away.

Meanwhile, Mato jumps in the back of the Jeep, and Zoe shuts it.  
><strong><br>*God damn! Why me?*** Mato questions. She jumps, and spins around when she hears a voice.  
><strong><br>*Just your luck, I guess.*** When she's completely turned around, she sees another wolf, and of course...  
><strong><br>*A male-wolf! That's the last thing I need, OR want right now!*** She curses. The male-wolf walks towards her, and she growls menacingly. He grins at her.

***You can't stop me! You're muzzled!*** He says, sounding cocky. She mentally curses her bad luck.  
><strong><br>*God damn...My luck sucks.*** She shuts her eyes when she feels him lick her face. She growls, and moves as far away from him as she could get. He grins, and walks towards her.  
><strong><br>*Resistance is futile!*** She says in a mocking voice. She shakes her head.  
><strong><br>*No it's not! Don't come near me.*** She shouts.  
><strong><br>*Stop resisting, I will get you eventually. We have a good six hour drive to get home.*** He says, grinning. Her mouth drops open at that.  
><strong><br>*That's a long time to be cramped in here...WITH YOU!*** She says, glaring at him.  
><strong><br>*Haha! Yeah, well...*** He shrugs.

Five and a half hours pass. Mato has successfully kept him at bay for nearly six hours.  
><strong><br>*Only a little longer, and I'll be out of this god damn box of a place!*** She coaxes herself. The car suddenly hits a bump, and she whines as she loses her balance, tumbling to the ground...um...car floor...I guess. She whine/growls when he gets on top of her, and grabs her by the scruff of the neck. She wiggles underneath him, trying to get free. ***NO! Get off!*** She pleads.  
><strong><br>*Nope.*** He says in a matter-of-fact tone as his teeth dig deeper into her neck. She growls at him, only to get bitten harder every time she growls.  
><strong><br>*Argh!*** She shouts in exasperation. He jumps off her just before the car door opens. When she looks up, she sees a smirking Zoe.

"Come on, Lazer." Zoe says, looking at him. He jumps out of the car, and Zoe turns a smile to Mato. "Have fun?" She asks. Mato growls at her, only to get smacked. "You DO NOT growl at me!" Zoe commands as she grabs a hold of Mato's harness, and pulls her out of the car. "Shall we go see your new home?" Zoe asks, gesturing to the huge house sitting in front of them.


	7. Beauty

Mato growls at Zoe.  
><strong><br>*Forget that!*** She takes off running. Zoe yells at Lazer.

"LAZER!" He comes running up, and looks at Mato's running form. He looks back up at Zoe.  
><strong><br>*I'll be right back.*** He says just before he runs after Mato, growling.

Mato's running as fast as she can away from the vampire and crazed werewolf.  
><strong><br>*Get back here!*** She hears someone shout in her head. She growls at the voice.  
><strong><br>*No!*** She shouts. Suddenly, Mato gets tackled to the ground with someone growling on top of her.  
><strong><br>*I told you to stop!*** Lazer growls in her head. She looks up at him.  
><strong><br>*And I refused!*** She says back. He growls, and snaps his teeth mere centimeters away from her face.  
><strong><br>*You do NOT refuse what I tell you to do!*** Lazer growls. Mato looks up at him with defiance.  
><strong><br>*Oh...yes I do!* **She shouts in his head.  
><strong><br>*Sure about that?*** He questions, sounding cocky.  
><strong><br>*Completely! I am not obedient to anyone. You do not own me...and neither does anyone else!*** She says after she thought about it for a minute.  
><strong><br>*Zoe does, and you will listen to what she tells you to do.* **Lazer commands. Mato growls at him.  
><strong><br>*Why should I?*** She questions. He gets closer to her.  
><strong><br>*Because I'm telling you to.* **He says. Mato sighs, and stands back up, pushing him off her in the process. She looks at him, and rolls her eyes.  
><strong><br>*I can see this conversation isn't going anywhere..*** She sighs, and he smiles.  
><strong><br>*Are you ready to surrender yourself?*** Lazer questions, looking at her skeptically. She grins at him.  
><strong><br>*For now, but don't think I won't try to rebel again...eventually...*** She says. He shakes his head.  
><strong><br>*Yeah, well.* **Lazer transforms back into him human self. As does Mato. When he looks at her, his mouth drops open at how beautiful she is. She looks at him.

"What?" She asks. He looks at her face.

"Nothing.." He walks over to her, and moves a strip of her hair out of her face. She steps back, and a look of confusion crosses her face.

"What do you want?" She asks, and watches as lust crosses his face.

"You." He says as if it's nothing. She looks at him.

"Aren't we blunt." She mutters. He snakes his arms over her shoulder, and leads her back to the house. Before they got back, he stops walking.

"I suppose we should transform back so that you don't get punished." He says. She looks at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Why only me?" She asks. He looks at her, and smiles.

"Just because." He says. He waits for her to transform back. When she does, he also transforms. He grabs her harness. She looks at him with a hint of anger in her face.  
><strong><br>*Why do that? I'm not going anywhere.*** She mentally questions. He looks at her.  
><strong><br>*Safety. Just to make sure you don't try to run again.*** He explains. She sighs.  
><strong><br>*All right.*** She whispers as they stop in front of Zoe. Zoe looks very pissed.

"Well, well, well, looks like you aren't going anywhere soon." Zoe says. Mato growls at her, only to yelp when Lazer bites her.  
><strong><br>*Damn you!*** She growls. He looks at her.  
><strong><br>*Don't threaten her!*** He commands as she turns a pissed off look at him.  
><strong><br>*I wasn't...I was expressing my anger*** She explains. He shakes his head.  
><strong><br>*Yeah right.* **He mentally murmurs. He rolls his eyes at her, and looks at Zoe**. *You know, if you got to know her, you might like her.*** He says. She shakes her head.  
><strong><br>*I don't plan on getting to know a vampire.* **Mato says, practically spitting venom. She growls at him.  
><strong><br>*So you know.* **He says with a grin.  
><strong><br>*Any Lycan...or at least those of us raised in the wild can...*** He takes a step towards her.  
><strong><br>*Is that a fact?*** He questions. She stands her ground, and flattens her ears.  
><strong><br>*Yes!*** She growls as her goes to walk past Zoe, but he won't let go of her harness. ***Let go!* **She growls.  
><strong><br>*Nope.* **He says with a cocky grin. She flattens her ears again, and turns her head to look at him.


	8. Running and Migraines

***Let go before I really get pissed!*** Mato growls. Lazer looks at her.

"Let her go, Lazer. We both know she's not going anywhere." Zoe commands. He lets go, and Mato walks off towards the door to a HUGE house. She scratches the bottom of the door once she gets there, and doesn't stop until Zoe opens the door. When she did, Mato runs into the house, and runs all over for about three hours.

Three hours pass. Zoe watches as Mato runs past, and puts a hand to her forehead.

"Boy, she had a lot of energy. That she can run all over the house is shocking enough, but she's been at it for hours!" Zoe says as she watches Mato once again speed past.  
><strong><br>*Mato, STOP!*** Lazer growls. She stops in her tracks, ears going forward as she looks at Lazer.  
><strong><br>*What is it?* **Mato questions.  
><strong><br>*Stop all this running in circles!* **He commands. Mato looks at him, confused.  
><strong><br>*Why?* **She asks.  
><strong><br>*You're giving Zoe a migraine.* **Lazer growls.  
><strong><br>*Oh.*** Mato says as she lowers her head, and walks over to Lazer. She follows him over to where Zoe is sitting. He looks at her, and she lays down, putting her head on her paws. Zoe watches with amusement.

"Well, look at that! Looks like she's obeying you." Zoe says. Lazer smiles as he looks down at Mato.  
><strong><br>*Stay put until I say that you can get up.*** He commands.  
><strong><br>*Fine.* **Mato sighs. He walks up to Zoe, and lays his head on her lap.

A few hours pass. Mato had fallen asleep on the floor, and is woken up by something wet touching her face.  
><strong><br>*Go away.* **She complains.  
><strong><br>*Not going to happen.* **Lazer's voice sounds in her head. ***Get up.*** He commands. She raises her head, and looks into Lazer's eyes.  
><strong><br>*Not going anywhere. Go away.* **Mato says in a sleepy voice as she closes her eyes, and lays her head back down. She hears Lazer growling.

***UP NOW!*** He commands.  
><strong><br>*Screw you.*** She growls back.  
><strong><br>*GET YOUR ASS UP! Or else.*** He says in a pissed off sounding voice. She sighs, and stands up.  
><strong><br>*Where am I going now?*** She asks as she looks back at him.  
><strong><br>*Follow me.* **He says, walking past her. She follows him with her head lowered. When he stops, she lifts her head just enough to see a doggy door.  
><strong><br>*What the hell?*** She questions.  
><strong><br>*Go.*** He says, motioning towards the doggy door with his nose. She goes through it, followed by Lazer. ***This is where you'll be living.*** Lazer says as he watches her walk forward, smelling some of the things in the room. She looks back at him with a sad look.  
><strong><br>*What is this stuff.*** She asks, gesturing towards all the stuff in the room with her nose.  
><strong><br>*What do you mean, what is this?*** Lazer looks at her with an astonished look on his face.  
><strong><br>*I've never seen any of this before.*** She explains.  
><strong><br>*REALLY!*** Lazer asks, flabbergasted.  
><strong><br>*Yeah...* **She says as she looks at the ground. He walks up to her, and stands next to her.  
><strong><br>*How have you lived before you came here?*** He asks. Mato looks like she's deep in thought as she looks at him.  
><strong><br>*Well...I've been in a kennel for a while.*** She says, scrunching up her nose at the memory of the nasty smells.  
><strong><br>*And before that?*** Lazer asks.  
><strong><br>*I was an outcast. Ever since my father disappeared from the pack...well, let's just say that I've been banned from ever going back home.*** She says. He watches her, and sighs when he sees her turn away from him.  
><strong><br>*That so?* **He asks. She walks forward.  
><strong><br>*Yeah.*** Mato catches a glimpse of a bed, and jumps onto it. She lays down. ***How in the WORLD of you rate this luxury?* **Mato asks. He grins.  
><strong><br>*I listen.*** He says, sounding cocky. Mato lifts her head, and looks at him.  
><strong><br>*Does listening pay off?*** She asks. He jumps up onto the bed as well.  
><strong><br>*Yeah.*** He says as he looks at her.


	9. Derek

Lazer lays down next to Mato, only to receive a growl from her.  
><strong><br>*Oh….would you give it a rest! I'm getting really sick of this crap!*** He growls.  
><strong><br>*That time I honestly didn't mean to! It just kinda happened!* **Mato says.  
><strong><br>*Sure, I'm sure that's what happened!* **He looks at her, and raises an eyebrow. He shakes his head in exasperation. ***Females! They are truly difficult to understand!*** Lazer continues to shakes his head.  
><strong><br>*I could say the same about males!* **Lazer looks up at her in surprise.  
><strong><br>*How do you figure? We're easy to figure out!* **Mato cuts him off.  
><strong><br>*Yeah well….* **Mato mumbles, and Lazer looks up at her, only to realize she had fallen asleep.  
><strong><br>*Haha.* **He stops laughing when he hears Mato mentally mumble.  
><strong><br>*Shut uP! You do realize that we're connected by mind even NOW right?* **She growls.  
><strong><br>*Yeah, point?* **He asks with a smirk in his voice.  
><strong><br>*Well, if you want your pups to get enough energy, I suggest you let me SLEEP!* **She growls.  
><strong><br>*Clever.* **He says, smiling. He lays down, and stays quiet for a couple hours.

A couple hours go by. Mato moves her head to the side, and sees Lazer's head only a few inches from her own.  
><strong><br>*TOO-close for comfort!* **She squeaks in shock at the closeness. Lazer moves his head over so that he's looking at her.  
><strong><br>*Why?* **He questions.  
><strong><br>*It just IS!*** She growls as she gets up, and strolls to the end of the bed, where she jumps off. ***Going to show me where to find some water and food in this place?* **She questions him. He sighs.  
><strong><br>*All right.* **He stands up, and jumps off the bed as well. ***Follow me then.*** He walks out the dog door, and Mato follows him. They go to the kitchen without talking, and soon are standing in front of two large bowls.  
><strong><br>*WOW! That's a LOT of food!*** She says in amazement.

***Don't eat it all.* **Mato gives him an evil eye, and puts her nose in the air.  
><strong><br>*I don't eat THAT much!* **She growls.  
><strong><br>*Yeah well-* **She blocks Lazer out of her head as she starts eating.  
><strong><br>*Hahaha! Take that!* **She turns away from the bowl, and walks past Lazer. She walks around the corner, and to her surprise, she gets kicked. ***God dammit!* **She goes flying. When she hit's the wall, she let out a sharp whimper.

"So, who's this, Zoe?" The strange vampire asks. Zoe walks around the corner, and looks at Mato.

"I got her so that Lazer could have some company, Derek." Derek looks at Lazer, and a smile crosses his face.

"Well, at least she's pretty." Derek says, and Mato catches a glimpse of Lazer nodding his head. She puts her ears flat back, and show her teeth to Derek.

"And there's just enough of a wild streak in her so that you never know what she's going to do next." As Zoe was saying this, Mato gets back to her feet, and is just about to lunge at Derek when she feels Lazer grab her skin on the back of her neck.  
><strong><br>*God dammit! Let me GO!* **She growls.  
><strong><br>*No! You're not going to attack him!*** He snarls.  
><strong><br>*Don't bet on th-*** She gives a sharp yelp when she feels his teeth penetrate the skin on her neck. She whines. ***I HATE you!*** She whines.  
><strong><br>*I couldn't care LESS!*** Lazer says. Derek smiles, and waves to Lazer as both him and Zoe walk into the other room.  
><strong><br>*Let me GO!*** She growls. He lets her go, and watches her walk out of the room in the opposite direction that the vampires had gone.


	10. Mato's Past

A couple hours pass. Lazer climbs through the dog door, and walks over to the bed.  
><strong><br>*So this is where you went.* **He says, walking over to Mato.  
><strong><br>*What do you want?* **She asks.  
><strong><br>*Why did you run off?* **He asks. Mato turns away from him.  
><strong><br>*Because.* **Mato mumbles.  
><strong><br>*That's not a good enough answer!* **Lazer growls, and Mato stands up giving Lazer an evil eye.  
><strong><br>*Like FUCKING HELL it isn't!* **She growls at him. He jumps up next to her, and she shrinks back a small bit.  
><strong><br>*Stop pushing my buttons! You've already put me on edge by almost attacking Derek.* **Lazer growls.  
><strong><br>*Who the hell is he that he's so important?* **Mato snarls.  
><strong><br>*He's Zoe's older brother.* **At this, Mato gets a sad look on her face, and walks to the corner of the bed, where she jumps off. ***What the hell's wrong with you?* **He questions, and watches Mato lay on the floor.  
><strong><br>*Nothing.* **She says with a note of sadness.  
><strong><br>*Don't lie.* **He lays down on the edge of the bed, and looks down at her as she lays down on the floor, putting her nose in between her paws.  
><strong><br>*Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you.* **Mato says, turning away from him.  
><strong><br>*It does if it has to do with you.* **Mato turns her head to the side to avoid his gaze. ***Mato!* **Lazer questions. She doesn't answer. ***MATO!* **Once again, no answer. ***MATO!*** He mentally yells.  
><strong><br>*What?* **She asks.  
><strong><br>*TELL me!* **He growls. Mato stands up, and sighs. She jumps back onto the bed, and lays down next to him. ***Well?* **Lazer pushes.  
><strong><br>*It was my brother that kicked me out of the pack. He said that I didn't belong to the pack anymore because of my blood.* **Mato rambles.  
><strong><br>*Your blood?* **Lazer asks, and watches as Mato sighs.

***My father was the leader of the pack, but my mother...she was just a regular mortal. She wasn't a wolf.* **Mato explains.  
><strong><br>*So...what happened to your mother?* **Lazer asks.  
><strong><br>*She was killed by the other villagers. I was only a pup at the time. Thank god they didn't find me. Otherwise...who knows what would have happened!*** A silence stretches out between the two of them.** *My father never let anyone...either wolf or mortal touch his pack.***  
><em><br>'Interesting. So, after that...'_ Lazer begins, but is cut off by Mato.

***I was raised by my brother's mother as one of her own. In fact, I didn't even know my heritage until just before me and my father went on THAT hunt...* **Mato explains.  
><strong><br>*What do you mean by 'that hunt'?* **Lazer asks, confused.  
><strong><br>*We went on a hunt for the pack, and that's when my father went missing.* **Mato explains.  
><strong><br>*Oh.* **Lazer says as he scoots closer to Mato, and rubs the side of his face against hers.  
><strong><br>*I'm sorry for burdening you with my past.* **Mato says as she feels him lay his head over her neck. She moves her head so that it's next to his.  
><strong><br>*Sleep well, for now. There's nothing that we can do about the past. All we can do is make the future the best we can.* **Lazer mutters.  
><strong><br>*Yeah.*** Within minutes, she is asleep, and Lazer hears the door open. When he looks towards it, he sees Zoe standing there.  
><strong><br>*What is it? Something wrong?*** He asks, almost frantic. Zoe smiles when she sees Mato.

"No, just came in to see how she's doing." Zoe says. She watches as Lazer looks at Mato, and licks her face.


	11. Rarely Seen Side

***She's fine. Just a little tired.*** Lazer says, looking at Zoe.

"That's good. So, what was up with her trying to attack my brother today?" Zoe asks, voice sounding strange.  
><strong><br>*I don't know.*** Lazer says, sounding like he's thinking.

"Well, tell her not to do that again. Cuz if she does bite him, she's going to be a hurting unit." Zoe says, shrugging.  
><strong><br>*Yeah, I know.*** Lazer says, grinning a little bit. He sits up, and jumps off the bed. Mato moves a little bit, but doesn't wake up. He follows Zoe out of the room.

"You want to transform so we can actually talk?" Zoe asks, turning to him. He smiles, and transforms into his human self. He sits down in a chair, and looks at Zoe.

"So, what do you need?" Lazer asks, looking at her with a laziness in his eyes.

"Just wanted to talk." Zoe explains. Lazer smiles.

"All right...what do you want to talk about?" He asks.

"How many puppies do you think she's going to have?" Zoe asks, getting right to the point.

"No idea. That's something you'd have to talk to her about." Lazer says with a shrug.

"We both know she won't talk to me." Zoe says, sounding kind of sad.

"Don't worry. When she has the puppies, I'll make sure she doesn't run." He says with a serious look on his face.

"Thank you, Lazer." Zoe says, sighing.

"Yeah, but I better head back. I need to get some sleep." Lazer says as he stands up. Zoe smiles.

"All right. I'll see you in the morning." Zoe says. Lazer turns to her with a smile.

"Yeah." He transforms back into a wolf, and walks out of the room. He goes back up to the room, and goes through the dog door. He jumps up on the bed, and licks Mato's face. She stirs, and opens one of her eyes to look at him.  
><strong><br>*What is it?*** She asks, groggily. She yawns, showing off her white teeth. He licks her face again, and lays down next to her.  
><strong><br>*How did you sleep?*** He asks, looking her in the eyes.  
><strong><br>*I don't know...I'm still tired.*** Mato says, yawning again. She moves her head so it's next to him, and lays it down. He rubs the side of his head against hers.  
><strong><br>*Do me a favor?*** Lazer asks.  
><strong><br>*Hm?*** She asks, sounding like she's falling back asleep.  
><strong><br>*Next time we see Derek, don't attack him.*** He says, sounding serious.  
><strong><br>*I didn't this time.*** She mumbles.  
><strong><br>*But you were going to. You need to be on your paws around him. His personality can change in a second's time.*** He says, trying to get everything out as fast as possible.  
><strong><br>*I didn't mean to get so pissed...it's just that...he kicked...me...*** She mutters before falling asleep. Lazer just lays there, watching her.  
><strong><br>*This is a side of you that not many get to see.*** He says, watching her sleep peacefully.

After a while, he decides that he needs to get some sleep as well. He closes his eyes, and slowly falls asleep.

Morning comes, Mato wakes up, and opens her eyes. She stands up, and walks to the side of the bed, where she jumps off.  
><strong><br>*Where are you going?*** She hears Lazer's sleep filled voice ask.  
><strong><br>*No where.*** She says as she jumps off the bed. She stretches out on the ground, and stands up strait. She then sits down, and itches her ear. Lazer jumps down next to her, and walks out the dog door, followed closely by Mato.  
><strong><br>*Don't do anything stupid this time.*** Lazer says in a commanding tone as they descend the stairs. Mato rolls her eyes.  
><strong><br>*Fine.*** She mutters. They walk into the kitchen, and Mato drinks some water. She walks over to the door, and scratches at it.

After a while, Zoe walks into the room, and over to where Mato is standing. She pets Mato's head, and watches as she lays down on the floor, laying her head in her paws. Mato whines.

"Sorry, girl. You can't go out there." Zoe says.


	12. Mato's Pack

Mato looks up at Zoe with hate in her eyes, but before she could stand up to bite her. Lazer is standing in front of her, growling. Mato rolls her eyes and stands up to walk away, but before she can, she smells something familiar, and runs to the window. She looks out it to see a pack of wolves walking on the edge of a nearby forest.  
><strong><br>*Why the hell are they in this area?*** Mato questions as her eyes narrow. Lazer looks over towards her with confusion.  
><strong><br>*What?*** He asks. Mato jumps when he walks up behind her, startling her.  
><strong><br>*See those wolves?*** Mato questions. Lazer looks out the window at the pack, and looks at Mato when she sighs.  
><strong><br>*Those wolves are not of this area.*** Lazer says, looking confused.  
><strong><br>*No...they're not.*** Mato sighs. ***That's my pack.*** She explains when Lazer looks at her with a how-the-fuck-do-you-know look. She walks away before Lazer could say anything else. She turns towards the door when she hears someone walking towards it. When it opens, she practically runs the person in the doorway over to get out. She hears Zoe yelling for her to get back to the house, but she just ignores it. Her complete attention is on getting her teeth into her brother's hide. She runs up to the huge gate, and growls. ***Where are you brother!*** The whole pack follows a silver wolf with black paws as he walks over to Mato. The wolf walks up the gate.  
><strong><br>*Well...* **The wolf laughs. ***Look at what you got yourself into this time.*** He says. Mato growls, and slams into the gate, fangs barred.  
><strong><br>*Why the hell have you brought the pack to this part of the country? Are you asking for a death wish?*** Mato questions the other wolf. He merely stares at her, eyes narrowing.  
><strong><br>*You have absolutely no right to question what I do as the pack leader. You aren't even part of the pack anymore. In fact...*** He looks pointedly at the collar around Mato's neck. ***You aren't even a true wolf anymore.*** He says, sounding smug.  
><strong><br>*Shut up!*** Mato yells, glaring at him. Mitch clicks his teeth at together, and Mato backs off a few steps.  
><strong><br>*You have no right to tell me what to do.*** Mitch says, anger vibrating through his whole body.  
><strong><br>*I think the power has gone to your head!*** Mato says with a sneer as she looks at her brother. Mitch smiles, and walks away.  
><strong><br>*Good to see you again, little sis. Hope you like your new life.*** Mitch says as he turns his back on her. She stares daggers at her brother's back until she can't see him anymore, in which case, she lays down on the grass next to the gate.

Meanwhile, Lazer is watching the whole scene unfold from a window. He watches as, to his surprise, Mato actually backed down at one point. Through the whole conversation between the siblings, there had been a male-wolf that had been staring at Mato in a way that mad the jealously in his system boil.  
><strong><br>*Mine! You can't have her!*** Lazer growls at the other wolf even though he knew that the wolf wouldn't hear him. He then watches as the pack leaves, and Mato lays down next to the gate. He walks to the door where Anika, a friend of Zoe's is sitting with an ice pack against her forehead where she had hit her head when Mato had plowed past her. He walks out the door, and towards Mato.

Meanwhile, Mato is sitting on the grass, thinking about what Mitch had said.  
><strong><br>*Maybe he's right...maybe I am a disgrace...*** She mumbles to herself as she stares out towards the woods. She hears Lazer walk up next to her.  
><strong><br>*You aren't a disgrace to anything.*** Lazer says, looking down at her. Her ears perk forward as she turns her head to the side to see Lazer standing a few feet away from her. She puts her ears flat against her head as a tear falls down her face. She whines.  
><strong><br>*But I really am! I let myself get captured...*** Mato says, sounding absolutely miserable.


	13. Mato's Feelings

Lazer gives Mato a stern look, and puts his nose next to hers. As soon as they touch, Mato begins to feel better.  
><strong><br>*Dammit! No! No! No! This can't be happening!* **Mato yells as she stands up, and begins to back up.  
><strong><br>*What is it?* **Lazer asks, laughing. Mato shakes her head, and runs towards the house at top speed. ***Well...she took that well.* **Lazer says as he walks back to the house as well, and walks inside. He walks towards the sound of Zoe's voice. When he finds her and Anika talking in the living room, he walks up to Zoe. ***Did you happen to have seen where Mato went**?* Lazer asks.

"Hm...I believe I saw her run upstairs...why? What happened?" Zoe asks, looking at Lazer in confusion.  
><strong><br>*She's overreacting. She ran off.* **Lazer says, shaking his head in exasperating. Zoe smiles as Lazer walks up the steps.

"What's up with him?" Anika asks, watch Lazer stomp up the steps.

"He's looking for Mato." Zoe says with a grin.

"Who?" Anika asks, looking at Zoe in confusion. Zoe sighs as she tells Anika all about Mato.

Meanwhile, a little earlier, Mato's running up the steps, into the room, and under the bed.  
><strong><br>*This can't be happening! No, no, no!* **Mato yells at no one in particular. Eventually, she hears Lazer come through the dog door.  
><strong><br>*Mato!* **Lazer yells as he walks into the room.  
><strong><br>*Go away! I don't want to be anywhere near you!* **Mato says, sounding a little skittish. Lazer walks up to the bed, lays on the floor on his stomach, and puts his nose in his paws so he can see Mato. She turns her head away from him. ***Go away!* **She yells.  
><strong><br>*Not going to happen.* **Lazer says, watching Mato. She just sits there. ***You're falling for me, aren't you?* **He asks with a smirk on his face. The question completely catches Mato off guard, and she turns to look at Lazer.  
><strong><br>*I'm not sure what this feeling is...although I think I once heard my step mother call it love..* **Mato says in a strange voice.  
><strong><br>*So you've never fallen in love before?* **Lazer asks, looking at Mato in surprise.  
><strong><br>*No.* **Mato says simply as she climbs from underneath the bed. They both stand up, and Mato buries her head in the hair on Lazer's neck. He smiles. ***I don't want these feelings.* **Mato whispers.  
><strong><br>*But that can't be helped.* **Lazer says, sounding serious. He suddenly hears Zoe calling him. ***We better go down. Zoe's calling us* **He says, looking down at Mato. She nods, and the two of them go downstairs, into the living room.

"See...this is Mato." Zoe says, holding a hand towards Mato when they walk into the room.

"She's beautiful." Anika says with a smile.  
><strong><br>*Thank you.* **Mato says, looking at the strange human girl.

"No problem! It's my pleasure." Anika says with a smile. Mato looks at Lazer in confusion.  
><strong><br>*She knows about us even though she's a human?* **Mato asks, completely confused as to why the human knows so much.  
><strong><br>*Yep. She and Zoe have been friends for years. They share pretty much all their secrets with each other.* **Lazer says, looking at the two females.  
><strong><br>*Wow...sounds like Yukki and I.* **Mato says with a smile at the mention of her childhood friend.  
><strong><br>*Who?* **Lazer asks, confused.  
><strong><br>*Her name is Yukki. She belongs to my brother's pack. Yukki and I used to tell each other everything when we were younger.* **Mato says with a smile.  
><strong><br>*What happened?* **Lazer asks.  
><strong><br>*My brother happened...remember?* **Mato asks, looking at him with hurt eyes.  
><strong><br>*Oh yeah.* **Lazer whispers. He stands up, and walks over towards Anika. He jumps onto the couch, and licks her face. To Mato's surprise, a strong spark of jealously runs through her. She hears Lazer mentally chuckle, and turns a glare at him.


	14. A Beautiful Wolf

***What?*** Mato demands, glaring at Lazer.  
><strong><br>*No need to be jealous.*** Lazer says with a teasing sound to his voice. Shock spreads across Mato's face.  
><strong><br>*I am NOT jealous!*** She shouts, glaring at him.  
><strong><br>*Tell yourself that all you want. I feel your jealousy passing through me like a bullet.*** Lazer says with a wolfish grin plastered across his face. Mato locks Lazer out of her mind as she walks over to Zoe. She rubs against Zoe's leg, and Zoe pets her.

"What brought about this change of heart?" Zoe asks, smiling down at Mato, who looks into Zoe's eyes before looking down at her hand, and licking it. "You are a very beautiful wolf." Zoe says with a smile on her face. Mato jumps up next to Zoe, and licks her face. She then lays down with her head on Zoe's lap. Zoe pets her, and looks at Anika. "So, when do you head out for the mountains again?" Zoe asks.

"On the twenty-first." Anika says with a sigh.

"So you leave in a week?" Zoe asks, looking at the ground.

"Yeah." Anika says, smiling. She sets the cup of coffee she had been drinking down, and scratches between Lazer's ears. "But yeah, I think this time will be interesting." Anika says offhandedly.

"Oh yeah! How so?" Zoe asks, looking at Anika with interested eyes.

"I can't explain it. It's just a feeling I get." Anika says, shrugging.

"Well...I hope your feeling is right." Zoe says, smiling sadly.

"You're not the only one." Anika says with a sigh. Lazer moves as she stands up. "Well, I better get going. I'm going to pack so I don't have to run around like my head's cut off on the twentieth." Anika says, walking toward the door. Zoe also stands up, and Mato lays back down where Zoe had just been sitting. She looks at Lazer.  
><strong><br>*She seems nice.*** Mato says in a laid back voice.  
><strong><br>*Very. As long as you're nice to them, humans are almost always kind.*** Lazer says with a yawn.  
><strong><br>*Good to know.*** Mato says as she jumps down, and walks toward the stairs.  
><strong><br>*Where are you going?*** Lazer questions. Mato turns to look at him.  
><strong><br>*The room. My energy is spent.*** She says as she walks up the stairs and disappears from view when she turns a corner.  
><strong><br>*Hm...*** Lazer mutters, Zoe walks back into the room not long after.

"Where'd Mato go?" Zoe asks, looking around the room.  
><strong><br>*Bed, but I don't exactly know why.*** Lazer says in a confused sounding voice.

"That's simple." Zoe says as she sits down on the couch.  
><strong><br>*It is?*** Lazer asks, walking toward Zoe.

"Yeah. She's getting close to having the puppies. She should start slowing down even more soon." Zoe says with a critical look.  
><strong><br>*What do you mean by that?*** Lazer asks.

"She'll start staying in the room all the time, and won't come out for anything." Zoe says, picking at one of her nails. Lazer's quiet for a while before he looks at the steps, and jumps off the couch. He walks toward them. "Lazer. One more thing." Zoe says. He turns to look at her.  
><strong><br>*What is it?*** Lazer asks.

"You might not want to bring up things that spark emotion for a while." Zoe says in a serious voice.  
><strong><br>*Why?*** Lazer asks.

"Just trust me." Zoe says simply.  
><strong><br>*I'll take your word for it.*** He says as he walks up the steps, and goes to the room. He goes inside, and sees Mato curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. He walks over to the bed, and jumps up next to her.  
><strong><br>*I'm soooo tired.*** Mato says in an exhausted voice.  
><strong><br>*Yeah, I know. Why don't you get some sleep.*** Lazer says as he lays down next to her. She nods her head, and falls asleep, after a while, Lazer also falls asleep.


	15. No Energy

Three hours pass. Mato slowly ebbs into consciousness. She opens her eyes, and looks at Lazer, before getting up, and stretching.  
><strong><br>*How are you feeling?*** Lazer asks, looking at Mato with questioning eyes.  
><strong><br>*Tired, isolated, depressed.*** Mato says as she yawns, exposing her pearly white fangs, before sighing, and laying back down**. *And I have absolutely NO energy.*** Mato says in a tired tone as she sighs again. Lazer licks her face gently.  
><strong><br>*It's no big deal. Wait here.*** Lazer says as he looks her in the eyes. She nods, and sits up to itch her ear. She collapses back to her stomach shortly after from lack of energy.

Meanwhile, Lazer is walking down the hall while about three million thoughts are running around in his head.  
><strong><br>*...How long has she been pregnancy? I don't even remember the day she got here, so much has happened since.*** Lazer says as he suddenly runs into someone. He stops walking, and looks up at the person...err...vampire..I guess. ***Zoe.*** He says.

"Hey, Lazer. What's wrong?" Zoe asks, looking at him in confusion.  
><strong><br>*How long has it been since Mato go here?*** Lazer asks with a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Well...let's see...nearly three months, I believe." Zoe says after a moment of thought.  
><strong><br>*She's REALLY close to her due date...that means she's going to start making a den.*** Lazer says in an off handed voice while looking at the ground. He looks up at Zoe**. *I think we need to get something like a den for her to have the pup's in.*** Lazer says in a dead serious voice.

"I already did. It's up in the room." Zoe says, shrugging.  
><strong><br>*Really?*** Lazer asks, stunned that he hadn't noticed it before.

"Yeah. It's been up there for a couple weeks, but why did you come down here to begin with?" Zoe asks, looking at Lazer with confused eyes.  
><strong><br>*Oh yeah! Can you help me get some water and food upstairs?*** Lazer asks, looking at the counter with serious eyes.

"Sure, no problem." Zoe says with a shrug as she turns, and walks into the kitchen with Lazer close behind her. She grabs two bowls out of the cubbert and fills one with water before walking to one of the counters, and dumping a huge steak into the other bowl. She cuts the steak in half, and throws the other half toward Lazer while leaving the other half in the bowl. They both walk up the stairs.

Mato watches as Lazer walks out of the room before she uses a great deal of energy to stand up, and walk over to the box in the corner of the room.  
><strong><br>*When did this get here? I don't think I've ever noticed it before.*** Mato says, unconsciously blocking Lazer from her thoughts. She climbs into the box, and moves the blanket covering the bottom of the box around until she's satisfied with how it's laying before plopping down on it and lays her head on her paws. She closes her eyes as more of her energy is taken from her body. ***Man, pregnancy sucks!*** Mato mentally shouts as she rolls onto her side and her mind goes completely foggy. Before long, she has her puppies.

Lazer walks into the room a short time later, as they walk inside, they hear a whine.  
><strong><br>*What in the world!*** Lazer shouts as his ears prick forward.

"Something wrong?" Zoe asks, looking at Lazer in confusion.  
><strong><br>*No, nothing.*** Lazer says, shaking his head. His eyes suddenly shoot open, and he glances around the room, looking for Mato. His eyes settle on one corner of the room, and he walks toward the giant box.

"Where is Mato?" Zoe asks, confused.


	16. Protective Mother

Zoe notices Lazer walking toward the box. When she looks toward it, she sees a tail laying outside the box.

"Did she have them?" Zoe asks in a whisper, looking down at Lazer.  
><strong><br>*I'm not sure. She has her mind blocked off.*** Lazer says in a cautious voice. Both of them walk toward the box. When they get there, Zoe bends down and smiles as Mato's head shoots up. She stands up, and growls while stepping over her puppies protectively, showing off her teeth. When Lazer walks up to her, he rubs the side of his head against hers until Mato suddenly jumps at Zoe. Zoe's complete shocked by Mato's outburst.

"Get off me, Mato!" Zoe shouts, pushing against Mato's neck.  
><strong><br>*YOU WILL NOT HARM MY PUPPIES!*** Mato shouts directly into Zoe's head.

"I wasn't going to, so will you get off me?" Zoe says, taking care to make her voice soft.  
><strong><br>*Vampire! Ha! You expect me to trust you? You ki-*** Mato begins to shout, but is taken by surprise as Lazer suddenly pushes Mato off Zoe with such force that it knocks the wind out of her. Before she can stand up, he's on top of her, growling.  
><strong><br>*What is your problem?*** Lazer demands, glaring down at her. She turns her head back toward Zoe, and growls again, not stopping until she hears Lazer click his teeth. ***MATO!*** Lazer shouts. When she continues to ignore him, he clicks his teeth again, this time getting her full attention.  
><strong><br>*Get off!*** Mato shouts, glaring up at him.  
><strong><br>*No! Not until you tell me what the hell set you off!*** Lazer says, glaring down at her.  
><strong><br>*They will not touch my children! There is no FUCKING WAY I am going to let one of THEM anywhere near my children!*** Mato shouts, shaking her head with a look of complete insanity in her eyes.  
><strong><br>*One of them? You mean vampire?*** Lazer asks, looking down at her in surprise.  
><strong><br>*They kill Lycan! They murder our young in cold blood, and you ask why my temper set off!*** Mato demands, glaring at Lazer with piercing eyes. Lazer winces as the words hit him and the venom embedded into them.  
><strong><br>*She will not harm them!*** Lazer says in a sure voice. Mato's eyes narrow dangerously as she sees Zoe sit up and walk toward the box.  
><strong><br>*Get off! She will NOT go near them!*** Mato shouts, wiggling in an attempt to get away from Lazer. She manages to get out from under him, and runs to the entrance of the box, bracing herself in front of it. ***GET AWAY! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!*** Mato shouts, glaring with insane eyes at Zoe, who stops immediately, and nods to Mato.

"I will leave you alone with your puppies." Zoe says, nodding in surrender before turning her attention to Lazer. As she turns, she feels Mato's eyes on her, watching her every move. "Will you accompany me to the hallway for a moment?" Zoe asks, completely ignoring Mato. Lazer nods, and follows Zoe out the door.

Meanwhile, Mato watches as Zoe turns to Lazer, and asks him to accompany her. She watches as the two of them exit the room. As soon as they do, she turns toward the box, and walks into it, making sure to be careful. She lays down, and waits for her puppies to crawl over to her. As soon as they do, she curls her tail around them, and lays her head next to the butt of the pitch black puppy.  
><strong><br>*Sleep well, little ones.*** Mato mumbles in a soothing voice.

Meanwhile, Lazer walks out into the hallway with Zoe. After she shuts the door, he looks at it.  
><strong><br>*Sorry about the way she acted.*** Lazer says in a distant voice.

"Don't me." Zoe says, shaking her head.


	17. Chained

Lazer looks at Zoe with confusion. Zoe laughs.

"She's a first time mother. If she didn't act like that...then I would have thought something was wrong. Don't worry. As time goes on, she'll warm up to me being around them. It's just going to take some time." Zoe says, smiling. Lazer nods as his eyes travel back to the door. "Well, I suppose. I better get going. I have to go to the store to get some more steak." Zoe says as she turns away from Lazer. He nods again, and walks through the dog door. He goes in the room. When he doesn't see Mato, he goes over to the box, only to see her sleeping, completely protecting the puppies from outside the box. Lazer smiles, and lays down outside. He curls up, and also falls asleep, but doesn't drop his guard.

Sometime later, Mato wakes up to one of her puppies crying. She moves her head o her nose is next to the puppy, and proceeds to groom it. After a while, she stops so the puppy can eat. When it clamps on Mato lets out a short growl. When she does, she sees Lazer wake up.  
><strong><br>*W...what's going on?*** Lazer questions, still partially asleep.  
><strong><br>*Nothing. Don't worry about it.*** Mato says, looking at Lazer with apologetic eyes. He stands up, and walks into the box, which could probably hold four grown wolves and still have some room to spare. He rubs his head up against Mato's.  
><strong><br>*Has your rage shrunk any?*** Lazer asks.  
><strong><br>*Yeah, it has. As soon as she left the room in his gone.*** Mato says in an unsure voice.  
><strong><br>*That's good.*** Lazer says as he sticks his nose down, and touches the black puppy's nose. He then licks Mato's face**. *They're beautiful.*** He says in a soft voice.  
><strong><br>*Yeah, but do you happen to know if there's any food? My energy is almost completely spent, and losing my temper did not help. It just took more away.*** Mato says with a sigh.  
><strong><br>*Yeah there is, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave the box to get to it.*** Lazer says, looking at Mato with a critical eye. She thinks about it for a moment before laying her head back down. ***Won't, huh?*** Lazer questions, looking at her with understanding eyes. She nods sharply. Lazer walks out of the box, only to come back a moment later with food. Mato greedily eats it without standing. She then pushes the plate out of the way with her nose, and lays back down. Lazer lays behind her, and puts his head on Mato's back. They both soon fall asleep.

A couple days later, Mato slowly opens her eye. They soften almost instantly when she looks at her puppies. She quickly stands up as she hears a noise outside the box. She practically stands over the puppies, and gets ready to pounce. A hand suddenly reaches into the box. Just before Mato could lock her jaws around the hand, something clicks on her collar, and pulls her toward the back of the box.

***What the hell is going on!*** Mato shouts, growling. She clicks her jaws as she sees the hand touch her puppies. She pulls against the chain, trying to jump at the hand, but the chain holds her fast**. *Touch them and I KILL YOU!*** Mato says with venom in-coating her words. Suddenly, Zoe kneels down on the floor, and reaches in. She touches one of the puppies, only to notice Mato's eyes narrow as she does.

"It's all right, girl. I won't hurt them." Zoe says in a soothing voice.  
><strong><br>*How do I know that?*** Mato demands, glaring at Zoe. Mato suddenly bares her teeth, and tries to jump at Zoe once again. Zoe shakes her finger disapprovingly.

"No need to hurt herself." Zoe says, shaking her head. Mato's eyes narrow dangerously. Zoe gets up, taking the puppy with her, and pets it.


	18. Outside

A couple minutes later, Zoe bends back down, and sets the puppy down by the others. She stands up, and walks toward the door. She yells for Lazer to unhook Mato's chain. As Mato runs out of the box with her fangs bared, Zoe quickly runs out of the room, shutting the door just as Mato crashes into the door. Zoe hears Mato scratching on the bottom of the door. Zoe lets out a laugh.

"Sounds like I really pissed her off!" Zoe says in an amused voice. Zoe walks away from the door. Eventually, Mato stops attacking the door, and turns around to face Lazer.  
><strong><br>*How COULD you! What if SHE would ha-*** Mato begins.  
><strong><br>*She wouldn't!*** Lazer shouts, glaring at Mato. She takes a few steps back. Lazer walks toward her. She growls, and walks away from him.  
><strong><br>*Just to let you know.*** Mato turns her head so she can see Lazer.** *If she touches any of them again, I WILL hurt her.*** Mato says in a serious voice as she walks to the box, and goes inside.

The next two weeks go by relatively fast. Zoe's been very persistent, but Mato won't budge. Though she's finding it hard to keep them away from Zoe as the started to walk. They ended up naming them.  
><em><br>__**Angela  
>Alex<br>Zeke  
>Joshua<strong>_

One day, when Mato was grooming Angel. She rolls her eyes when she sees the boys walking out of the box. She growls, causing two of the three boys to come back and lay on their bellies, whining.  
><strong><br>*Stay!*** Mato commands as she stands up, walks out of the box, and out the door. She picks Zeke up, and carries him over to the box, where she drops him, and bares her teeth**. *Now...STAY!*** Mato commands. Zeke whimpers.  
><strong><br>*Don't be mad! Ah!*** Zeke complains as Mato begins to groom him. She hears the door open, and watches as Lazer appears from around the side of the box.  
><strong><br>*What's up?*** Lazer asks, looking at the two of them. Mato lets Zeke go. He runs behind Lazer, and glares at Mato.  
><strong><br>*Your son seems to think that he doesn't have to listen!*** Mato says, shaking out her fur. Lazer looks behind himself, and sees Zeke sticking out his tongue at Mato, who stands up, and walks out of the box, pushing Zeke on his back and clicks her teeth. ***Do NOT push my patience! You are still a pup to me!*** Mato says in a stern voice. Lazer hears Zeke calling out for him, and just smiles.

***You should know not to push your mother's patience.*** Lazer says, looking at Zeke with unsympathetic eyes.  
><strong><br>*But daddy!*** Zeke mutters in a whiny voice. Lazer turns around, and picks Zeke up by the scruff of the neck, and looks at Mato.  
><strong><br>*I'll take care of him. Why don't you take Angel and the boys outside for a while?*** Lazer says, motioning toward the door. Mato smiles, and nods. Lazer walks away with Zeke still hanging from his mouth.  
><strong><br>*That will teach him!*** Angel says as she appears out of the box as soon as Lazer gets out the door. She sticks her tongue out at her brother's ghost.  
><strong><br>*Come on you three.*** Mato says, rolling her eyes. Angel smiles as she runs out the door after her mother. The two boys follow their overprotective mother, and crazed sister out the door.


	19. Welcome Back

***Ugh! This is so annoying! Why can't we play without mother being here?*** Alex complains as he lays down with his head between his paws.  
><strong><br>*I don't know...*** Josh says, looking at his brother before they both turn their heads when they're face to face with their VERY pissed off mother.  
><strong><br>*Something you want to tell me, boys?*** Mato asks looking directly at them.  
><strong><br>*NOO!*** Both Josh and Alex shout, shaking their heads. Mato gives them another good look before sighing and turning around, walking back to Angel.  
><strong><br>*Come.*** Mato orders. Angel smiles at her mother and runs back to her brothers.  
><strong><br>*Haha! You go in trouble!*** Angel says, dancing around them.  
><strong><br>*Who the hell cares?*** Alex says, growling at his obnoxious sister. Angel just laughs before running back to her mother. She runs in front of her mother, and looks her in the eyes.  
><strong><br>*Why are you teasing your brothers?*** Mato questions, looking down at her daughter.  
><strong><br>*NOTHING!*** Angel says with an innocent look on her face. Mato smiles down at her and watches as the two boys go to play in the grass.  
><strong><br>*Stay around here.*** Mato commands.  
><strong><br>*Yes, mom.*** Alex says just before he's pounced on by his brother. Mato smiles when she looks over and sees Angel chasing a butterfly. When she turns her head, she sees Alex jumping through the grass, chasing a grasshopper. Josh had fallen asleep on a boulder in the yard. She lays down, content to merely watch her pups when suddenly she hears Josh yelp in surprise. She jumps to her feet, and spins around to see Mitch. Angel and Alex run behind her and lower to their belly's as Mato bares her teeth at her brother. He laughs, completely unfazed.  
><strong><br>*What's wrong, Mato?*** Mitch asks in a mocking voice.  
><strong><br>*What do you want here?*** Mato demands, stepping in front of her pups even more.  
><strong><br>*I came to get the newest members of my pack.*** Mitch says simply with the closest thing to a shrug that a wolf can make.  
><strong><br>*Like hell you'll take them!*** Mato growls as she snaps her jaws, causing her pups to run, and hide in some of the longer grass in the yard. He laughs again and jumps at her. She growls and backs up at Mitch lands on the ground in front of her. She takes a swift step back and turns around quickly when she hears Angel yelp in pain**. *ANGEL!*** Mato shouts as she jumps toward the wolf that had her pup, but is forced to stop when Mitch steps in front of her. She lunges at him, teeth bared and attacks him.

Time passes, leaving Mato bloody and breathing hard.  
><strong><br>*Since when am I so weak?*** Mato shouts, unable to understand. She looks up as Mitch walks toward her. When he gets a couple of feet away from her, she folds her ears back, and lays down. To the surprise of almost all the wolves there, she rolls onto her back and shows Mitch both her belly and neck. Mitch laughs and walks up to her. He lightly places his canines against her neck before letting go, and licking her face.  
><strong><br>*Welcome back to the pack, little sis.*** Mitch says as he walks away, and Mato gets to her feet with her tail between her legs, and her eyes downcast. ***What a beautiful pup.*** Mitch says as the wolf drops Angel at his feet. Mato looks up at Mitch, and growls when she sees him near Angel. Mitch turns to her with a snap of his jaws. She instantly goes down to the ground on her stomach, with her ears flat against her head and her eyes on the ground. ***Did you want to say something?*** Mitch demands as he walks toward her. The other wolf grabs a hold of Angel.  
><strong><br>*No...*** Mato mutters. Mitch laughs before walking back toward the other wolf, who lets go of Angel, and takes a step back. Mitch goes back to examining Angel. They go to the den, and the whole pack goes into the den before Mitch walks inside, carrying Angel by the scruff of her neck, closely followed by Mato. When they get inside, Mitch leads her to a small bed, where he drops Angel before turning to Mato.  
><strong><br>*Lay down here...and don't go anywhere until I come back.*** Mitch commands before walking away from the two of them.


	20. Mitch and Mato's True Relationship

After a moment or two of Mitch and Mato just watching each other, Mato lays down. Angel instantly follows her mother's actions. Mato curls her tail around Angel.  
><strong><br>*Mommy...I'm scared...*** Angel says a she hides her face in Mato's fur.  
><strong><br>*It's going to be all right.*** Mato says as she tucks her tail closer to Angel, who eventually falls asleep. Mato lays her head down in from of Angel, protectively shielding her.

A couple hours later, Mato lifts her head when she sees her brother's paws on the ground in front of her. She looks into his eyes for a couple seconds before turning away from him when she sees his eyes narrow.  
><strong><br>*Come with me.*** Mitch commands. Mato looks at Angel before Mitch interrupts her. ***Don't worry, no one will bother her.*** He says, looking back at them. Mato sighs before standing up, careful not to wake Angel up. She follows Mitch out of the den. He turns to look at her. She instantly goes down on her stomach, baring her neck. ***Looks like you've finally accepted your position in the pack.*** Mitch says, sounding smug.  
><strong><br>*I am NOT breeding stock!*** Mato shouts, surging to her feet in anger. ***And I never will be!*** She shouts. Mitch spins around, and bares his fangs. He surges forward, knocking Mato to the ground.  
><strong><br>*You are what ALL females are, nothing more.*** Mitch says in an angry voice.  
><strong><br>*That's not all us females are, you know!*** Mato shouts, glaring at her brother.  
><strong><br>*But that's all you bitches are good for.*** Mitch says, looking down at Mato. She growls, baring her teeth. Mitch smiles, and bites the side of her neck**. *You are going to become my bitch. So I suggest you stop the attitude.*** He says in a menacing voice. Mato looks up at him.  
><strong><br>*I thought you hated me.*** Mato says in disbelief. Mitch looks at her with surprise.  
><strong><br>*That has nothing to do with you being my bitch.*** Mitch says before he licks Mato's face and allows her to get to her feet.  
><strong><br>*If you wanted me...then why did you kick me out of the pack? And what happened to the female you had the last time I saw you?*** Mato questions, suddenly aware that she hadn't seen her anywhere.  
><strong><br>*I caught her with another male and killed her.*** Mitch says with a shrug. Mato takes an involuntary step back, causing Mitch to laugh. When he looks at her again, she can see the seriousness in his eyes**. *I suggest-*** He starts walking toward her, causing her to slowly lower herself to her belly until he's right in front of her and she's on her belly at his feet. ***If you don't want to get hurt, you better not do anything that stupid.*** He says with a growl in his voice that enforces the threat. Suddenly, a brown and white wolf runs comes running out of the den.  
><strong><br>*SIR!*** The wolf shouts. Mitch turns to her with anger in his eyes.  
><strong><br>*What is it, Yukki?*** Mitch demands, anger evident in his voice. Yukki takes a step back.  
><strong><br>*A couple of the wolves want to talk to you about the upcoming hunt.*** Yukki says in a hesitant voice. Mitch turns away from her.  
><strong><br>*I'll be in there in a moment.*** Mitch says as his attention focuses back on Mato as Yukki runs back into the den. ***I guess we'll have to continue this another time. There are things that need my attention at the moment.*** Mitch says as he turns away from her, and heads back into the den. Mato stands up, and follows him. Once inside, she looks at Mitch. ***Go back to your pup. I have things to do. Oh, and I suggest you don't decide to run off.*** He says, putting emphasis on the last part. Mato inclines her head, and walks over to Angel, who is just waking up.  
><strong><br>*MOMMY!*** Angel shouts as she jumps to her feet. She runs to Mato, and rubs her head against the underside of Mato's neck.  
><strong><br>*Hey, sweetie! Have a good nap?*** Mato asks, looking at Angel with gentle eyes.  
><strong><br>*Not really...hey, mommy?*** Angel asks, looking up at Mato.  
><strong><br>*Yes?*** Mato asks, unsure of just what is going to be asked.  
><strong><br>*When are we going back home to Papa and brothers?*** Angel asks, looking at Mato with innocent eyes.  
><strong><br>*I'm not sure, sweetie...*** Mato says, unsure of just what she should say. She lays down, and begins to groom Angel.


	21. Saving Angel

A couple hours pass, and Mato is watching Angel, who had fallen asleep in-between Mato's paws, and smiles.  
><strong><br>*She's going to make a beautiful wolf when she's older.*** Mitch says as he walks up to the two of them. Mato growls at Mitch, and looks up at him. He walks over to her, and grabs her by the scruff of the neck, dragging her away from Angel.  
><strong><br>*Let go!*** Mato commands, shaking her head in an attempt to get him off of her. She clicks her teeth together before pulling away from him. ***Why the hell did you bring her here anyway?*** Mato demands, glaring at her brother.  
><strong><br>*Cuz she rightfully belongs to me. You are my bitch, not that house pet of a wolf you've been rolling over to.*** Mitch says, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Mato growls, and yelps when he pushes her to the ground. He nips her ear, causing her to instantly go still. ***That's better.*** Mitch says with a grin in his voice.  
><strong><br>*You're nuts if you think I'll ever willingly roll over to you!*** Mato growls, glaring at him. Mitch laughs as he gets off her, and pushes her to her feet.  
><strong><br>*I have ways of making you listen...oh, that's another reason I brought her here.*** Mitch says with a grin on his face. Mato takes a step back.  
><strong><br>*You wouldn't!*** Mato shouts, shaking her head.  
><strong><br>*Try me!*** Mitch says, baring his teeth in warning. Mato lays on her stomach, and whines. ***You're going to be staying here during the hunt. So, I suggest you behave yourself.*** Mitch says, turning toward her. He walks up to Mato, and licks her face. ***I'm sure you'll get used to being part of a pack again soon.*** Mitch says in a confident voice as he walks away, leaving Mato on the ground.  
><strong><br>*What am I supposed to do? If only I could get Angel out of here...*** Mato mentally says in a worried voice. She jumps to her feet, and beings to pace**. *Yeah! That's what I need to do! I need to get Angel out of here to stop my brother from harming her.*** She says in a sure voice before she turns around, and walks toward the den, forming her plan.

A week later, Mato is pregnant with Mitch's pups, walking in a prairie with Angel.  
><strong><br>*Do you remember what to do, Angel?*** Mato asks, looking at Angel with serious eyes.  
><strong><br>*Yes...but mom-*** Angel complains, looking at Mato with uncertain eyes.  
><strong><br>*No buts! You have to get out of here.*** Mato says in a stern voice, looking down at Angel. She looks at the gate that leads to Zoe's house. ***Go!*** Mato shouts, pushing Angel forward. Angel nods, and runs across the prairie. Mitch, who had been standing nearby, runs toward the direction that Angel had gone, but Mato lunges at him, biting him.

Meanwhile, Angel's running as fast as she can when she hears a crapload of paws hitting the ground behind her. Just before a set of jaws caught her, she gets through the fence. She quickly runs in the house, and hides.

Meanwhile, Mato fall to the ground, severally wounded, and breathing hard. Mitch walks a circle around her while growling.  
><strong><br>*You'll pay for your disobedience!*** Mitch shouts, eyeing her like prey.  
><strong><br>*It doesn't matter what you do to me. I won't let you harm my pups!*** Mato shouts as she attempt to get to her feet before yelping in pain, and falling back to the ground. While that happens, the wolves that had gone after Angel come back. Mitch turns to look at them expectantly. Mato slowly changes into her human form.  
><strong><br>*Uh...Mitch...*** Rudy says, motioning toward Mato. Mitch turns around before swearing. He quickly transforms, and runs to Mato, and picks her up.


	22. Celebrating Life

"What were you thinking?" Mitch asks lightly as he looks down at Mato.

"What does it matter?" Mato questions, gasping for breath. The rest of the pack transform into their human shapes, and follow Mitch back toward the den.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Mitch questions, looking down at Mato with demanding eyes as he walks toward the den.

"No...it's just my natural reaction when I get majorly hurt." Mato says in-between gasps. She eventually closes her eyes, and clings to his chest. "Am I going to die?" She asks in a light voice.

"We're not going to let you. Just hang on." Mitch says with a determined look on his face. Mato nods just as they get to the den. Mitch carries her inside, and toward their great aunt.

"What happened?" Their great Aunt Persia demands as she walks toward Mitch.

"I punished her for being stupid, and she decided to transform back into her human shape." Mitch says, looking down at Mato with worried and angry eyes.

"Bring her over here." Persia commands, ushering Mitch toward a bed made out of grass and leaves with a stream of light coming through the top of the cave. Mitch nods, and walks with the old woman toward the spot.

"Can you help her?" Mitch asks, looking at Persia with serious eyes.

"Yes. Take the pack out hunting." Persia commands after looking at Mitch for a moment.

"Everyone!" Mitch gasps, looking at the old woman with wide eyes.

"Everyone except Yukki." Persia says with a sigh.

"Yes." Mitch says with a bow, knowing better than to argue with the old woman. He turns to everyone, and they all follow him out of the den.

"Okay, young one. Let's get you fixed up." Persia says, looking down at Mato's heavily breathing form. She touches one of the huge cuts on Mato's stomach, causing her to yelp, and almost fly to her feet. "It'll help a great deal if you would stay still, young one." Persia says, holding Mato still. Mato nods, closing her eyes. Persia begins her delicate work to heal her.

A couple hours pass, and Persia had just moved Mato to the leaf bed when Mitch and the pack return from the hunt. He walks over to her, and kisses her forehead.

"Is she going to be all right?" Mitch asks, turning his head to look at Persia.

"She'll be fine." Persia says with a smile on her face. She looks down at Mato, and smiles. "She has a strong will." She says in an affectionate voice.

"I know." Mitch says, turning his head back to look at Mato. He sighs, and sends everyone to their respective places within the den. He lays down next to her, and kisses the side of her neck. She wakes up, and looks over her shoulder at him. "I was serious when I called you my bitch. I will not let you die yet." Mitch says in a serious voice as he lays his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah well..." Mato says in a tired voice. Mitch shuts her up by pulling her into him. He smiles at the confusion he can smell coming off her.

"Mine, forever." Mitch says in a light voice as he falls asleep, leaving Mato to her thoughts.  
><strong><br>*I can't belong to him! That just can't happen. I have to get back to my pups.* **Mato mentally says, torn between her maternal instincts and the warmth Mitch is giving off. She tests his grip on her, before deciding against trying to break away tonight**. *I'll try tomorrow.* **She says with a mental shrug as she closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

A couple months pass, and Mato is having her puppies when suddenly, Persia walks out of the den and over to Mitch.  
><strong><br>*Well?* **Mitch questions, looking at Persia with impatient eyes.

"She had seven pups." Persia says with a smile on her face.  
><strong><br>*Can I go see her?* **Mitch asks, looking past Persia, toward the cave.

"Only you. No one else is going to go by her for the next few days. Understood?" Persia demands, looking around at the other wolves gathered there.  
><strong><br>*Yes!* **Everyone says, bowing their heads. Mitch walks past Persia, into the den. The moment he had gotten inside, he hears the pack all raise their heads in song at the new members of the family. He smiles as he walks to the far side of the den, and looks at Mato with hesitant eyes.  
><strong><br>*How are you doing?* **Mitch asks, looking down at her.  
><strong><br>*I'm...fine...* **Mato says, still breathing hard.


	23. Meeting Up With Old Friends

Mitch walks over, and picks up one of the pups.  
><strong><br>*Looks like you had a good sized litter.*** Mitch says, examining the puppies. Mato looks from Mitch the puppies lying next to her.  
><strong><br>*So what do you think of them?*** Mato asks, looking at Mitch with questioning eyes.  
><strong><br>*They need to transform into their full wolf selves.*** Mitch says simply.  
><strong><br>*How?*** Mato asks, looking at Mitch with confusion.  
><strong><br>*Persia!*** Mitch shouts, looking toward the entrance of the den. Persia walks back into the cave, and over to the two of them.  
><strong><br>*Are you ready?*** Persia asks, looking at Mitch.  
><strong><br>*Yes.*** Mitch says in a serious voice. Persia nods, and transforms into her humans shape before one by one she puts some type of silver liquid on the pups heads.

"Now all we have to do is wait till the moon lights the den up." Persia says, taking a step back. Mato lays down next to the puppies, and looks up at Mitch.  
><strong><br>*Mitch...I-*** Mato begins, but is cut off.  
><strong><br>*That's enough!*** Mitch says, looking at her with serious eyes. Mato looks at the ground, and sighs. She curls into a ball.

A couple hours later, the moon inches over the horizon, and slowly begins to light the den up.  
><strong><br>*It's time.*** Mitch says, looking at the puppies. Mato looks up at him in confusion. When suddenly, the silver liquid begins to soak into the puppies forehead.  
><strong><br>*What's happening?*** Mato shouts, shooting to her feet.  
><strong><br>*You mean you didn't do this for your first litter?*** Mitch asks, looking at Mato with surprise. She glares at him with pissed off eyes.  
><strong><br>*If I would have...don't you think I would know what the hell is going on?*** Mato demands, glaring at him.  
><strong><br>*I suppose...just watch.*** Mitch says, looking down at his puppies. Mato looks at them, as one by one their colors before more dominant.  
><strong><br>*Interesting.*** Mato says as she smiles, picking up the puppy with a black stripe going down her back.

A year passes, and Mato is standing next to Mitch as the pack once again prepares to move to a different den.  
><strong><br>*It's about time we got out of here.*** Mitch says with a sigh.  
><strong><br>*Where are we headed now?*** Mato asks, looking at Mitch with unsure eyes. Mitch smiles as Domini runs around his feet.  
><strong><br>*Back north. It's time we go back to our territory.*** Mitch says, reaching down to nip Domini's ear.  
><strong><br>*Okay.*** Mato says, turning away from him. She looks at the hills in the distance, and closes her eyes. She stands with her eyes closed until she hears paws drumming in the distance. She instinctively gets into a pounce position and growls as the hair on her back stands up while Domini runs underneath her. ***Someone's coming.*** Mato says.  
><strong><br>*I know. I arranged for a guest to join us on our trip.*** Mitch says, looking at Mato with a grin at her protectiveness.  
><strong><br>*Who?*** Mato asks as she stands back up straight with a look of confusion on her face before turning back toward the hills. To her surprise, she sees a familiar white wolf running toward them. ***I know her...she was in that horrible prison with me.*** Mato says, cocking her head to the side as she tries to remember.  
><strong><br>*You were also raised with her when you were a pup.*** Mitch says with a blank face.  
><strong><br>*Oh yeah! Now I remember. Quincie!*** Mato says with a hint of excitement in her voice. The white wolf comes to a stop in front of them, and smiles.  
><strong><br>*So you do remember me, huh?*** Quincie asks, grinning her head off.  
><strong><br>*Yeah...sorry. A lot had happened just before we saw each other.*** Mato says with a sigh of embarrassment.  
><strong><br>*That's enough! We have to get going.*** Mitch says as he turns away from them, and walks down the hill.


	24. Mato's Fear

Mato sighs, and to Quincie's confusion, she walks up to Mitch, and rubs her head against his side. Quincie shakes her head, and walks to the rest of the pack. She walks over to Yukki.  
><strong><br>*What's up with Mitch and Mato?* **Quincie asks, looking over her shoulder at the two of them.  
><strong><br>*Mitch dominated her...he chose her to be the mother of the pack.* **Yukki says, looking at Mato.  
><strong><br>*That explains it.* **Quincie says nodding her head with her eyes closed.  
><strong><br>*Yeah well...and unfortunately, he's already mated with her...* **Yukki says, shaking her head.  
><strong><br>*So they already have-* **Quincie begins, but Yukki cuts her off.  
><strong><br>*Yeah...* **Yukki says with a sigh.  
><strong><br>*How many?* **Quincie asks, looking at Mato with sad eyes.  
><strong><br>*Seven.* **Yukki says. Quincie turns to look at her with wide eyes.  
><strong><br>*Wow...what a good sized litter...how many were girls?* **Quincie asks.  
><strong><br>*Five.* **Yukki says with a shrug.  
><strong><br>*If you guys are done...we need to get going.* **Mitch says, causing the two to spin around and look at him with surprise. Quincie look past him to Mato.  
><strong><br>*Poor Mato.* **Quincie mutters.  
><strong><br>*Yes...poor Mato. Hahaha.* **Mitch says, closing his eye. ***Don't feel sorry for my bitch.*** He commands, glaring at them before walking away from Quincie and Yukki. As he walks away, Yukki looks at Quincie.  
><strong><br>*Yeah, you might not want to show any kind of pity for Mato when Mitch is around.* **Yukki says, a hint of seriousness in her voice.  
><strong><br>*His bitch, huh?* **Quincie mutters, looking toward Mato with a faraway look.  
><strong><br>*Yeah.* **Yukki says, shrugging.  
><strong><br>*Mitch sure has changed.* **Quincie says, shaking her fur out.  
><strong><br>*Not really. He's always been that way. It's just that whenever his father was around he never showed how he truly was. You should have seen how much he used to beat her.* **Yukki says with angry eyes.

***...***

Meanwhile, Mato sits up, and stands next to Mato.  
><strong><br>*Come along, everyone.* **Mitch commands, motioning forward as she begins to run. Everyone else runs after him. They run for hours. When they finally stop, they go into a cave that's going to be their home for the night. Mato follow Mitch out of the cave, leaving everyone else in the cave.  
><strong><br>*Why did you really bring Quincie back?* **Mato asks, looking at Mitch with quizzical eyes.  
><strong><br>*She's family.* **Mitch says with a shrug.  
><strong><br>*Since when have you cared about any of that?* **Mato asks, looking at him with confusion.  
><strong><br>*It doesn't matter.* **Mitch says, shaking his head. He leads her to the edge of a small forest. Mato slowly backs away until she's a good nine yards from where she was standing to begin with**. *Hahaha! What's wrong, Mato?*** Mitch asks, looking at her in confusion. She lays down, and whines.  
><strong><br>*I can't go in there.* **Mato says, covering her face with her paws.  
><strong><br>*Still can't overcome the fear, huh?* **Mitch ask, looking at her with critical eyes. She closes her eyes, and shakes her head**. *Too bad.* **Mitch says with a sigh. He walks up to her, and licks her nose**. *You'll get over your fear eventually.* **He says in a gentle voice.  
><strong><br>*It's not the fear...its regret.* **Mato says, wining.  
><strong><br>*You mean for father?* **Mitch asks, looking at her with narrowed eyes.  
><strong><br>*Yeah.* **Mato says, nodding her head.  
><strong><br>*There's no reason for that!* **Mitch says sharply. Mato lifts her head to look at him.  
><strong><br>*Why?* **Mato asks, looking at him with questioning eyes.  
><strong><br>*Because I'm sure father's just fine.* **Mitch says, choosing his words carefully.  
><strong><br>*You're making that up!* **Mato says, looking at him with suspicious eyes.

***Am I?* **Mitch asks, looking at her with a cocked head. He grabs her by the scruff of the neck, and makes her stand up.** *I'll give you a while to get over your fear.* **He says as he pulls her forward slightly. Mato sigh before following him into the den.


	25. Killing of Pack Members

A week passes, leaving Mato feeling truly depressed at how little she is allowed to talk to the other pack members. She's sitting outside the den one night, looking up at the stars when she hears someone come up behind her. She spins around, showing her fangs.  
><strong><br>*MITCH!*** Mato shouts, her eyes going wide. She yelps in pain as he jumps at her, latching his teeth on her shoulder. ***Please forgive me! I thought you wer-*** She begins, but is stopped when she looks into his eyes.  
><strong><br>*Understand me. You are never allowed to growl at me!*** Mitch says, looking at her with commanding eyes.  
><strong><br>*I honestly didn't know it was you...I thought it was someone else.*** Mato says, gasping for breath at the intensity in Mitch's eyes.  
><strong><br>*Yeah, like I'd ever believe that!*** Mitch says, glaring at her. Mato starts whining at the same moment that Mitch taste blood on his tongue. He releases Mato, and takes a step back. She tries to stand up, but falls back to the ground, landing on her bad shoulder**. *Maybe now you'll be more careful when you go to attack.*** Mitch says, looking down at her as she carefully rolls onto her stomach.  
><strong><br>*Yes.*** Mato says as she lays her head on the ground as a tear falls down her face. She just lays there as Mitch walks away. Fifteen minutes later, Mato still hasn't fully recovered from her fight with Mitch. She's laying on the ground when he comes back out.  
><strong><br>*Get up.*** Mitch commands as he walks toward Mato. She tries to stand up, but is unable to. She looks up at Mitch, who has an almost evil look on his face.  
><strong><br>*What's wrong, brother?*** Mato asks, looking at him with hesitant eyes.  
><strong><br>*We're going for a little walk.*** Mitch says as he motions for her to get to her feet. She sighs, and looks toward her back foot.  
><strong><br>*I don't think I'm going to be able to go anywhere...I feel like my leg is paralyze.*** Mato says in a sad tone.  
><strong><br>*That so.*** Mitch says with a strange look on his face. He walks up to Mato, and grazes his teeth against her foot.  
><strong><br>*OW!*** Mato shouts as she springs to her feet, holding her back leg in the air.  
><strong><br>*How did you get that wound when it's you shoulder I hurt?*** Mitch questions, looking at her back foot in confusion.

***I don't know!*** Mato shouts, flinching as she tries to put her foot on the ground. She yelps in pain, lifting her foot back into the air. ***I really don't think I'm going to be able to go anywhere. At least not tonight.*** Mato says with a sigh as she lowers her head before turning, and walking back toward the den. When she attempts to go toward where the other females in the pack are laying, Mitch stops her, leading her toward the other end of the den. Mato lays down with a sigh. ***You know what, I'm really getting sick of not being able to talk to the other females within the pack. I mean, what's so wrong with me talking to them anyway?*** Mato demands, glaring at her brother, who walks off, not answering her. He walks toward the other males of the pack are gathered.  
><strong><br>*This officially sucks.*** Mato mutters, shaking her head as she sighs, and closes her eyes. She lays down, quickly falling asleep. When she wakes up, she sees that the whole pack is gathered in one of the corners, looking at something. She stands up carefully, and walks toward them. ***What's going on?*** Mato asks, stopping just outside the group. When no one answers, she squeezes through the ground until she can see what's going on. What she sees makes her turn and puke all the contents out of her stomach**. *Who the hell would do this?*** Mato questions, looking down at the mangled body of two of their pack mates. Mitch is suddenly standing next to her.  
><strong><br>*Vampires.*** Mitch says with a hint of disgust in his voice.  
><strong><br>*Why would they kill your second and third in command? What could they gain from that?*** Mato asks, looking at Mitch with anger filled eyes. She looks up suddenly when she sees a shadow run past the entrance of the den.


	26. Twin Brother

***You fucking BASTARDS!*** Mato shouts as she runs out of the den. She jumps in the air, landing on the vampire's chest, effectively knocking it to the ground, growling with her fangs bared it its face.

"God damn wolf! Get off me!" The vampire shouts, trying to push Mato off of him. Mato clicks her teeth, while her growl increases in viciousness. Suddenly, the vampire pulls out a silver chain, and throws it at her. It latches itself onto her.  
><strong><br>*What the hell!*** Mato shouts with wide eyes as she jumps off the vampire. When she lands on the ground, she lays her shoulder on the ground, and tries to rub the silver chain off. She yelps when she feels it begin to burn into her flesh.

"Hahaha! That'll show you who the superior one is!" The vampire says as he gets to his feet. Mato whines as the silver slowly takes effect, causing her to transform into her human shape.

"Damn you! Get this god damn thing off of me!" Mato shouts, fumbling with her fingers as she tries to get the thing off. The vampire walks forward, and smiles down at her.

"You know, you're actually attractive for a werewolf." The vampire says with a glint in his eyes.

"And you're exceedingly ugly for a vampire." Mato says baring her teeth.

"It really doesn't matter whether you think I am or not. You have no say. You're tied to the ground." The vampire says, motioning toward the silver.  
><strong><br>*Once again, my luck SUCKS!*** Mato mentally complains, shaking her head.

"Yeah well." The vampire says with a shrug. Mato looks at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"You...you can hear me?" Mato questions, looking at him, flabbergasted. The vampire smiles at her, causing her to growl at him.

"So what if I can?" The vampire questions, looking at her with instigating eyes.

"You shouldn't be able to. The only one who should be able to without my permission is my alpha!" Mato shouts, her shock coming out as anger.

"And who would that me?" The vampire questions, cocking his head to the side.

"ME!" A voice says. Mato looks up at the same time Mitch jumps down, and faces the vampire. "And who the hell do you think you are messing with my bitch?" Mitch demands, glaring at the vampire.

"YOUR bitch, huh?" The vampire asks, looking at Mitch with a raised eyebrow. He sighs before turning his attention back to Mato.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rhoan Fang." The vampire says, bowing at the waist.

"Why does that name sound so familiar...hm..." Mato mutters, looking at the ground with a deep in thought look on her face. Mato looks toward him. "How do I? Who exactly are you?" Mato demands, looking at him. Rhoan smiles, and looks into her eyes.

"I'm your twin brother." Rhoan says with a smile. Mato's mouth drops open as she stares at him.

"How the hell can a vampire be my brother? I'm not a vampire!" Mato shouts, glaring at Rhoan.

"Our mother was a vampire." Rhoan says with a shrug. Mato takes a step back, and trips on a tree root, before she could fall, Rhoan catches her. "You mean our father never told you?" Rhoan asks, looking Mato in the eyes.

"If he did, do you think I would be acting like this." Mato demands, glaring at him.

"No, not really." Rhoan says with a small grin on his face. Mato sighs, and shakes her head.

"Mind telling me why you suddenly showed up in my life?" Mato demands, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Because you're in danger." Rhoan says, suddenly becoming serious.

"What do you mean, danger? From who?" Mato demands, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm really not at liberty to discuss that here. Come with me, and all will be explained." Rhoan says as he sets her on her feet.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain." Mato says, meeting Rhoan in the eyes.

"I told you I can't! Our grandfather will be pissed with me if I do...and I really feel like upsetting the old man in the future." Rhoan says, shaking his head.

"Our...grandfather?" Mato questions, a flabbergasted look on her face. Rhoan sighs, and shakes his head.

"Did no one tell you ANYTHING?" Rhoan shouts, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

"Apparently not." Mato says, shaking her head. Suddenly, she remembers that Mitch's standing by her. She turns to look at him, but before she is fully turned, she's thrown up against a nearby tree. With a whimper, she slides down the tree.


	27. Mato's True Future

Mato suddenly hears fighting as she blacks out. When she comes back into consciousness, she hears someone yelling. When she opens her eyes, she sees Mitch on the ground with Rhoan on top of him.

"Never do that again!" Rhoan commands, glaring down at Mitch.

"You have no say in what I do! You don't belong in Mato's life." Mitch says, glaring over his shoulder at Rhoan.

"What FUCKING right do you think you have to tell me whether or not I have a place in Mato's life?" Rhoan demands, tightening his hold on Mitch.

"I have every right! She's my bitch!" Mitch shouts. They both turn their heads when they hear growling. "Shut up, Mato!" Mitch commands, showing his teeth. Mato stops growling, but her eyes stay narrowed. "I am NOT either of your property! I may be a bitch from birth, but that doesn't mean people can just claim me whenever they want!" Mato shouts as she begins to shake. She stands up, and stakes out of the clearing, toward the nearby woods. When they try to follow her, she turns around, and glares at them. "Stay here! I need some time to myself." Mato shouts before continuing to walk off, aware that they were still watching her. When she gets a good distance into the forest, she stops to look around.  
><strong><br>*I was so pissed off that I walked into the one place I said I wasn't going to go.*** Mato says as she sighs, and lays down on a pile of leaves.** *Damn I'm an idiot...*** She mutters as she folds her arms under her head. She lays there for a while until she hears a stick break. She sits up as the hackles on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Who's there?" Mato demands, glaring in the direction the sound had come from.

"Well hell, young one." A voice says from somewhere. A growl erupts from Mato's throat. "No need for that." The voice says with a tisk tisk sound. She suddenly feels a strong force wrap itself around her body. She yelps, and shuts her eyes before wiggling against the force until someone walks out of the woods, toward her.

"Let me go!" Mato commands, glaring up at the man.

"Why should I?" He asks. Mato stops struggling to glare at him.

"Because I'm telling you to!" Mato says, a hint of a command in her voice. The stranger's eyes narrow as he walks toward her.

"I've come to bring you home." The stranger says simply.

"Um...news flash. I AM home!" Mato says shaking her head in anger.

"You don't belong here." The guy says with a strange note to his voice.

"Bullshit!" Mato shouts as she bites into her arm, causing blood to run from the wound. She feels the force holding her weaken.  
><strong><br>*Okay...this is strange...*** Mato says, confused. She puts pressure on the force, causing it to suddenly snap.

"I did it!" Mato shouts, proud of herself.  
><strong><br>*That was interesting. Maybe that's what happens when you're a half-breed.*** The guy says, trying to figure out how Mato could have done that. He looks up just in time to see Mato jump at him. He steps out of the way, and grabs the scruff of her neck. She instantly goes completely still. He laughs as he throws her. With a whine, she hits a tree.

"I'm really getting sick of this." Mato says angrily.

"Sick of what?" The guy asks, looking at her with a grin.

"Getting thrown against trees! This is the second time today it's happened!" Mato shouts, glaring at the tree before turning to glare at the guy. They both hear someone running toward them. The stranger turns, and runs away. Just as Mato's vision begins to become blurry, she sees Rhoan run into the clearing. She passes out.

When Mato wakes up, she just lays there for a while, thinking.  
><strong><br>*Boy my body hurts...what a comfortable bed...wait a minutes! WHAT BED!*** Mato mentally shouts a she shoots to a sitting position, only to collapse back down from the pain.  
><strong><br>*You were hurt badly. So I took you away from the clearing.*** Rhoan's voice says from within her head.  
><strong><br>*Does Mitch know?*** Mato asks in an unsure voice.  
><strong><br>*No.*** Rhoan says simply. Mato mentally sighs. When she tries to open her eyes, she freaks out when all she can see is darkness  
><strong><br>*WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!*** Mato shouts, freaking out at the lack of light.  
><strong><br>*Calm down, Mato.*** Rhoan says in a gentle by stern voice. He walks up to her, and gently removes the blindfold from her eyes.

"Why did you blindfold me?" Mato demands, glaring at Rhoan.

"I didn't have a choice." Rhoan says with a shrug.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" Mato questions.

"It's a hereditary thing. When someone passes out, you have to cover their eyes, otherwise they'll most likely attack." Rhoan says, looking directly into Mato's eyes.

"Really?" Mato asks, surprise.

"Yeah..." Rhoan says with a sigh. Mato carefully sits up, and looks around.

"So why did you choose to leave the clearing...and don't tell me it's because I was hurt. We both know better than that." Mato demands, looking at Rhoan with critical eyes.

"Fine. I've brought you here for a number of reasons." Rhoan says, but stops, looking unsure where to start.

"Care to share your reasoning?" Mato questions, cocking her head to the side.

"Maybe later. In the meantime, come on." Rhoan says, motioning for Mato to follow him. She gets to her feet, and follows Rhoan out of the door. He shows her around and by the time they get back, its pitch black outside. Once back in the room, Mato turns around to look in Rhoan's eyes before sighing.

"Now tell me." Mato commands, meeting her brother's eyes. He sighs.

"Okay. Well, truth be told, I brought you here to train you. In addition to keeping you safe. So, for the next couple decades, we will train you to be what you're destined to be." Rhoan says, looking out the wide with far away eyes.

"And what's that?" Mato questions.

"A protector...just like me." Rhoan says with a smile.

"A...PROTECTOR?" Mato shouts, shaking her head.

"Yes, it means that we take care of all the other shifters, were's, and vampire's to keep the peace." Rhoan says as he grins cunningly.


	28. Patition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

Amelia Wingheart


End file.
